soliniafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Major Events
The Continent of Taon Major Modern Eras * Lost Age - An age dominated by the Oshira which culminates in the rise and fall of the Mysmaal * Modern Age - The end of the Oshira and Mysmaal Era and rise of the Chunel, Meroei and Vishim Timeline The Lost Age (LA) Year 1520 LA - Empress Sl'Vastra, Leader of the Oshira invades the Plane of Wind and kills the Goddess Zephyr - Sl'Vastra is elevated to Goddess of Rage. Year 1596 LA - Somnus the Shaderider, God of Shade imparts the gift of vampirism on the Mysmaal. Year 3100 LA - The Mysmaal become the dominant power on Taon, along with the Oshira. (their primary food source) The Gialon and the lesser established races suffer. Year 4892 LA - Mysmaal Queen Morgana Vex plots to murder the current ruler of the Mysmaal Empire after he fell in love with one of his consorts. The Modern Age (MA) Year 0 MA - The Mysmaal King Tullan Vex is impaled by an Oshira thrall at the behest of the Mysmaal Queen, leaving her husband disposed and the Throne of Val`Elsir under her control. The weapon used is a shard of a legendary blade known as The Ashri Blade. Year 0 MA - Far to the east, in the damp jungles of Taon, a outcropping of a civilization known as the Oshira has grown under the strength of it's war driven empire. Fueled by it's unwavering elemental (Gialon) slaves, that neither sleep nor feed, The Oshira have conquered all in it's path and built glorious temples in it's peoples honour The Orisha have delved into dark magics and ancient texts which has driven their religion and ever deepening search into the mines of Taon. Year 0 MA - The Gialon, originally a self determined group of elementals, believe the Oshira are representations of their gods malice and allow themselves to be enslaved for over 1000 years Year 1004 MA - A Chunel explorer ship lands on the east of Taon and encounters the Oshira. Like all other races, they are captured, tortured and where deemed fit to be kept alive, turned into slaves - This continues for around 100 years Year 1101 MA - A Chunel slave known as Eshu is born who is given the slave role of messenger for an important Oshira slavemaster. Year 1121 MA - The Slavemaster, being in charge of the Gialon mines, tasks Eshu with retrieving an item that has been discovered deep under the mountains of Taon. Eshu locates the tomb of the Mysmaal king, still impaled by the Shard of The Ashri Blade. She removes it from his heart and King Tullan Vex Awakes, beckoning her to free the gialon and use the blade against her Oshira masters Year 1121 MA - Eshu convinces the Gialon to rebel against the Oshira, a war ravages the Orisha for a century and the remaining Orisha retreat to subterranean temples in the caverns far below the mines dug out by the Gialon Year 1430 MA - The awakened Mysmaalian King wages war against the the Throne of Val`Elsir and the Mysmaal Empire fights a civil war for centuries in the crystaline kingdom below The Savage Plains Year 1700 MA - A Vishim scholar, while visiting the Meroei capital on Halcron, stumbles upon ancient Meroei explorer texts mentioning the Continent of Taon and a weapon known as the Blade of Ashri. The Scholar spends 3 years researching lost Oshira magic of translocation and in the first time in centuries is the first to open a portal directly to Taon. year 1702 MA - The Vishim scholar recruits Meroei mercenaries to step through the portal with him and explore the continent. The portal opens at an ancient ruin in the frozen Tundra far above the Mysmaal subterranean city. He discovers the Mysmaal and witnesses their civil war. Year 1704 MA - The Vishim and his mercenaries retreat for safety to the south of Taon and establish an outpost to further explore the continent Year 1875 MA - The Meroei Empire use the Vishim Scholar's portal to send their unwanted criminals to Taon and establish a prison colony on the continent Year 2153 MA - The Gialon are attacked by Python's army of Storm Elementals Year 2250 MA - During a battle between the mages of both sides of the Mysmaal civil war, a Spellstorm ravages the Island affecting all portals off the island. Despite years of research the portals have never been re-established outside of the Taon continent. Year 2290 MA - After 400 years, the Vishim establish their own kingdom at the site of the original Vishim Scholars outpost in The Greater Azure 'The Rise of the Meroei ' Year 2370 MA - Without outside aid from the Meroei Empire, the Meroei prisoners free themselves from their captors Year 2385 MA - The Silverdawn Republic is founded by Romnus Silverdawn, it's capital is Caer Bedion established in The Plains of Amurru Year 2408 MA - Athos Valeron is born Year 2433 MA - Athos Valeron weds Eryinth Silverdawn Year 2442 MA - A Civil war occurs between House Valeron and House Stormbreaker Year 2450 MA - Eryinth Valeron is poisoned and dies Year 2450 MA - The Civil War ends Year 2450 MA - The Silverdawn Republic is disbanded. Athos Valeron is crowned first King of the new Meroei Kingdom of Silverdawn. The new kingdoms borders are named after his wife, Eryinth Valeron Year 2459 MA - A successful campaign on the goblins in the Gorge of the Betrayer leads to the discovery of northern coats of Taon which become named the Bay of Athos. Year 2468 MA - Caer Bedion is renamed to Blackthorn, King Athos moved the imperial capital to the Bay of Athos and names it High Guard Year 2840 MA - Present day - It has been 1000 years since the new comers arrived on Taon. The Vishim and Meroei have established seperate cities in the forests and plains of the north. The Mysmaal still fight in their civil war deep within the crystaline snowy caves of the west. The Gialon still push back the Orisha far below the mines of their new capital in the rocky mountains of Taon. The Chunel continue to inhabit the swamps of the east, speaking of the tales of their ancient Hero Eshu